Jason Stryker
Jason Stryker / Mastermind is a mutant 'born in 1970 and son to col. 'William Stryker. He has the ability to place illusions in people's head as well as brainwashing them. Biography 'Early Life' Jason Stryker was born in 1970 and after his father discovered him to be a mutant, he sent him to''' Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters' hoping to be cured though instead of the situation rising to his father's expectations, Jason was taught to embrace his mutation and rather control it. Angry because his parents wouldn't accept him as a mutant, Jason used his powers to cast illusions on his parents, only for them to handle the situation more easily at first though later he would make them suffer until his mother was so tormented that she commited suicide with a power drill to " cast out the illusions". His father, desperate and full of rage, used his military authority to conduct experiments on his own son, hoping to cure him by himself and even encasing him in a block of ice, hoping the illusions would die forever. Starting from his own son, col. Stryker began hating mutants and viewed them as nothing but a plague or cancer on the face of the earth. 'Mutant no. 143''' (X2: United) Being brought to the point William realized nothing could be done for his son, he began using him for his own experiments to wipe out the mutant race, after allying himself with HYDRA. He used his son to brainwash other captured mutants by extracting his spinal fluid and research on it ( with Josh Foley's help), thus creating a very powerful chemical capable of temporary mind control. Because of the numerous experiments conducted on him, Jason was incapable of showing any emotion or even talking as he was no more than a failed attempt to cure the X-Gene. He would be brought to Charles' cell after his father talking to him and ordered him to place illusions on Charles' mind while being incapacitated with a neural inhibitor. However, in reality, Jason meant no harm and even tried to help The Professor escape as he took his inhibitor off and headed to rescue Cyclops. After nearly escaping however, Charles was taken by surprise by Lady Deathstrike who knocked Scott out again and finally used the chemical on him while Stryker took both Jason and Charles to the prototype Cerebro chamber. '"Find all the mutants"' Charles began taking Jason's illusions for real and almost gave up reality as he appeared in his mind in the form of a young girl who attempted to order Charles to locate more mutants through Cerebro and kill them. Just in time, Magneto and Mystique arrived and changed Cerebro in targeting humans as he left his old friend, Charles, die along his former student turned enemy. Mystique would take Stryker's form and voice to order Jason target humans instead as they left. With none Jason and Charles having other option, Nightcrawler locates Charles and Storm uses her freezing powers to create a blizzard which weakened Jason's illusions and Charles realized it wasn't anything real. After the chamber's walls started collapsing, Nightcrawler teleported both The Professor and Storm out, apparently leaving Jason to his death. 'Project: Wideawake and survival' (X-Men: The Official Game) After Professor X senses new activity in the underground base at Alkali Lake, he sends Wolverine, Storm, Nightcrawler and Colossus to check in as Jason survives and attempts to activate The Master Mold, his father's legacy as a mutant ' exterminator' in an act of revenge for being left to die. However, Jason is not the only issue The X Men have to deal about as Lady Deathstrike survived too and gained command upon HYDRA to search the place for Cerebro components and activate The Master Mold also. After Nightcrawler enters the main base, he gets haunted by the ' ghost ' of Jason who lures him into fighting against a Sentinel robot kept hidden. Jason also haunts Kurt for leaving him to die and is revealed to have survived indeed after taking off with The Master Mold in an attempt to escape The X Men and HYDRA. 'Master Mold destruction over Tokyo and death ' After The X Men reaching Tokyo, Storm and Colossus have to keep the citizens out of peril while Nightcrawler, Iceman and Wolverine infiltrate The Master Mold to destroy it. After keeping numerous Sentinels busy and destroying most of them, Iceman locates the core and freezes it, therefore destroys it and Nightcrawler finds the neural net and disables it. After Kurt also locates Jason, both him and Wolverine have to fight their own demons as Jason uses his illusions to convince that Kurt is not a mutant, but a real demon and also tries to make Logan feel guilty about joining Weapon X a long time ago. After confronting their demons and Wolverine is far enough to not reach Jason and Kurt in time, Sabretooth knocks Kurt out from behind and takes the wheel-bounded Jason with him as an advantage over The X Men as Magneto wants to make Jason a member of The Brotherhood. Wolverine suddenly appears and confronts Sabretooth agains as the latter is impaled below and his fate is left unknown. Kurt then takes Jason though this time, Jason tells Kurt that it is okay to leave him behind as his good psyche wins in the end. It was then revealed that a part of Jason wanted to destroy The Master Mold and the other wanted to use it as a weapon against everyone as part of a revenge plan. After Jason dies, Kurt leaves The X Men as he admits that their lives are too violent for his peaceful nature. 'Relationships, abilities & trivia' #col. William Stryker - Father and enemy ( although after being brainwashed himself, he becomes his father's weapon of prefference). #Charles Xavier / Professor X - Mentor and leader turned enemy. #Kurt Wagner / Nightcrawler - Enemy turned friend. 'Abilities' *''Can generate psychic illusions'' *''Mind control'' *''Spinal fluid can be used as a mind control weapon'' 'Trivia' *His character is based on Jason Wyngarde from the comics, the original Mastermind and his powers too. *His character is also loosely based on another mutant from the comics, Legion, because of his eyes having different colors. Category:Mutants Category:X2: X-Men United Characters Category:X-Men: The Official Game Characters